He Loves You Not
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: Jun is making moves on Matt, but Mimi won't allow it!


# 

**He Loves You Not**

This is a message for Ms. Jun Motomiya. I, Mimi Tachikawa solemnly swear that as long as I am walking this earth, you will never get your hands on Matt. Oh, you can try as hard and as long as you'd like, but you'll never succeed. He's my guy and he loves you not.  
  
**Give it your all girl  
Give it all you got  
You can take your chance  
And take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you**  
  


Mimi walked down hallway at Odiba High School. This was the last day of school before classes broke for the summer and since the schools in America let out a week earlier than in Japan, she decided to hop on a plane to spend the summer with the other Digidestined and more importantly, with her boyfriend, Matt.  
  


She had decided to surprise him by meeting him after school, but when she turned the corner that lead to Matt's locker, she was surprised to see that a girl was clinging on to his arm. Normally this would be okay because Matt was famous around campus with his music and his fans were always crowding him, but by the look on his face, Matt wasn't too happy about having this girl's admiration.  
  
"Matt! Guess who!" Mimi smiled happily and waved as she approached him. He looked extremely surprised at the sight of his girlfriend and as equally relieved at the same time.  
"Mimi! What are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
"We got out of school about a week ago so I figured that I'd get here right at the start of your vacation so that we don't waste a moment of summer vacation apart." she replied.  
"Matt?" an annoying whine interrupted the conversation. Matt turned his attention back to the girl on his arm. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." she asked once she had his attention.  
"Oh, yeah. Jun, this is my girlfriend Mimi Tachikawa. She moved to America a while back, but she used to live right here in Odiba." Matt told her.  
"Girlfriend?" Jun gulped, tears were welling in her eyes.  
"Yeah, that's right, girlfriend." Mimi reassured quickly. She had seen Jun's reaction to the news and she knew right away that she would be competition.  
"Oh, I just remembered that I have soccer practice. I gotta go!" Jun winked and waved goodbye.  
"But Jun, you don't play soccer." Matt called after her, but didn't persist. If she was leaving, that was good enough for him.  
"Shall we go?" Matt asked, offering Mimi his arm.  
"Yes." Mimi nodded, grabbing hold of his arm.  
  
**You're pulling petals off a flower  
Trying to get your way  
Keep pulling till it says what you want it to say  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You'll be giving him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be taken in, no  
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to temp him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied**  
  
"Who was that girl Yama?" Mimi asked after they had been walking for a while.  
"Jun Motomiya." he cringed as his lips formed those words.  
"Any relation to Davis?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, she's his older, annoying sister." Matt replied.  
"I didn't think that it was possible for someone to be more annoying than Davis." Mimi giggled.  
"You have to admit Mimi. You were just about as bad as he was when you were that age. The only difference is that you were cute too, but Davis has nothing to boost him up except for his oversized ego." Matt confided.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mimi didn't deny the fact that she had been a slight annoyance during their time in the Digiworld. "Do you like her Matt?"  
"Who, Davis?" Matt asked confused, since Davis was a guy.  
"No silly, Jun!"   
Matt nearly toppled over and died at the suggestion. "Are you kidding? She's got nothing on you babe." he said as he leaned over to kiss her.  
*I wish she was here to hear you say that* Mimi thought to herself.  
  
**No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not**  
  
"Hey look Matt. It's Sora!" Mimi exclaimed as she watched her best friend in the tennis courts in the park. "Let's go see her!"  
"Sure Meems." Matt changed directions and was just about to head toward Sora, when...  
"Hiya Yamato!" A familiar voice invaded the atmosphere. Matt turned reluctantly, and sure enough Jun Motomiya was closing in behind them.  
"Hi Jun." Matt replied. There was no attempt to hide his disappointment in his voice.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.  
"Well" Matt sighed. "Alright, what is it?"  
Jun turned her attention over to Mimi. "Oh, hi Mimi. Would you mind?" Mimi was taken back by the suggestion that she leave the two of them alone, but pushed her feelings of jealousy aside.  
"Oh, sure, I'll just be over there with Sora, okay Honey?"  
"Sure Baby. I'll be right there."  
  


As Mimi turned to leave thousands of ideas surfaced in her mind, but she quickly dismissed them. *Matt's a big boy. If he wants to cheat that's his business.* she thought. Tears ran freely down her face with the thought that he might. "Don't worry. He said that she had nothing on me." she reminded herself aloud. "Hey, Sora!" Mimi called to her friend in the distance.  
  
**You're the kind of girl that's always up for do or dare  
Only want him just because he's there  
Always looking for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing "no"  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
Never gonna get with my guy**  
  
"Mimi? Is that you?" Sora was shocked when she heard her friend's voice.  
"It sure is. I'm here for the summer!" Mimi told her.  
"I'm glad to hear it. We're going to have a blast! Where's Matt?" Sora asked.  
"He's coming. He was stopped by Davis' sister. She wanted to talk to him in private." Mimi turned and pointed in the direction where she had left Matt and Jun.  
"Are you crazy. You left Matt alone with Jun Motomiya? She's obsessed with him Mimi. You just served yourself up a suicide order." Sora freaked.  
"Matt wouldn't do anything with her. I trust him completely." Mimi assured Sora.  
"It's not Matt's mistrust that I'm worried about." Sora muttered.  
  
**No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not**  
  
"C'mon Mimi, they've been alone for way to long. Enough time with Jun and you're eligible for automatic acceptance into the Betty Ford Clinic. Sora told her.  
"If you really think that it's necessary..." Mimi sighed.  
"I do!" Sora responded quickly, grabbing a hold of Mimi's arm and running toward Matt at high speed. "Just as I thought, look!" she pointed to where Jun was making a move on Yamato.  
"Trying to steal a kiss from my guy? I don't think so!" Mimi's was set to kill.  
"What are you going to do?" Sora asked.  
"She's had her chance. Now, it's time to end her boyfriend stealing ways." Mimi replied.  
"That's fine and dandy Mimi, but let's not get too harsh." Sora warned.  
"Girl, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Mimi vowed.  
  
**Doesn't matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
Give it all girl, give it all you got  
Take a chance, and take your best shot  
Say what you want girl  
Do what you do  
He's never gonna make it with you**  
  
"Jun, I've got a girlfriend. There is no way that I'm going to cheat on her, especially with you!" Matt yelled.  
"Mimi's no where near here Matt. She'll never find out if we share a little kiss." Jun persisted.  
"Yes she would, because I would tell her." Matt assured her.  
"Then there is no problem. You can go and tell her after the fact, but right now she's out of the way and there is nothing that she can do about it." Jun said, slowly advancing on the rock prodigy.  
"Care to rethink your last words Ms. Motomiya?" Mimi asked sternly.  
"Mimi!" Jun and Matt both gasped.  
"Now you're in for it!" Matt laughed.  
  
**You can pout your cherry lips  
Try to temp him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied**  
  
"Matt has no interest in you whatsoever because he's very much into what he's got!" Mimi told Jun.  
"If what men want is a ditsy American chick with cotton candy for hair, then I'd rather stay single!" Jun spit out.  
"Now, you're really in for it!" Sora warned.  
"Jun if I may gave you one piece of advice for next time. Never insult Mimi Tachikawa's hair!" Matt advised, right before his girlfriend's fist came in contact with the side of Jun's face.  
"And one more piece of advice Motomiya. Stay away from Matt unless you're in the mood for round two." Mimi warned.  
  
**No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not**  
  
"That was quite a punch Meems" Matt laughed.  
"I guess watching all of those Rocky movies with you really paid off." Mimi blushed.  
"Still, I wonder if Jun is okay?" Sora asked.  
"She'll be fine once she gets over the fact that I'm not available." Matt told the girls.  
  
**No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not**  
  


Jun sat alone in the dark in the middle of a flower field, picking the petals off of the flowers on by one. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not."  
  
The End  
~MPF  
  
**Author's Note:** Please forgive the mean comments that I made about Davis. There is no hard feelings because Davis is my favourite 02 character. Also, my fave character from the first season (if you know me at all) is MIMI TACIKAWA and I know that she isn't usually violent, but being a huge Mimato supporter, I've always dreamed about her clocking Jun in the face. Although, I am quite fond of Jun as well, I just don't think that she has any place with Matt. There you have my pointless comments. Until next time, remember to Review! 


End file.
